


Assoluto

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (semi-Repayment), F/M, Lily Luna/Severus one-sided, Repayment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'ha cercato nel volto di mille studenti.<br/>Giorno per giorno, così calma e attenta che i suoi compagni credono che la preside l'abbia torturata per farla scendere a più miti consigli.<br/>Lei non ascolta nessuno.<br/>(Cerco un volto da corrompere, la stessa espressione...)<br/>L'ha trovato, alla fine dell'anno.<br/>Scorpius Malfoy, due anni più grande di lei, sorprendentemente Corvonero e ancor più sorprendentemente amico di quell'ameba di Albus, osserva il mondo a testa alta, distribuendo superiorità e disprezzo verso chi non considera alla sua altezza.<br/>Anche a lei.<br/>E' biondo e ha gli occhi azzurri.<br/>(E' luce, la luce da incrinare; non so ancora come ma so che lo farò mio.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al contest "L'amore è per tutti!" indetto da Lady Vel sul forum di EFP.
> 
> Nome sul forum/efp: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo: Assoluto  
> Consegna: Coppia Lily/Scorpius.  
> Personaggi extra (+ 1 punto): Albus Severus Potter – James Sirius Potter – Severus Piton* (quadro) – Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy  
> L’amore non è bello se non è litigarello. Si vogliono bene, ma come reagiranno le famiglie? E ai loro litigi? Chi impazzirà e chi rimarrà normale? Non voglio il triangolo Lily/Scorpius/Rose  
> Rating: arancione  
> Genere: dark, drammatico, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti/note: tematiche delicate

 

Si può dire che fosse cresciuta imbottita di storie.

I suoi genitori erano eroi. I suoi zii, la sua madrina, le persone che abitualmente frequentavano casa sua avevano combattuto una guerra e vissuto una vita piena di rischi, emozioni, tragedie.

Anche chi non c'era più veniva ricordato con ardore, per questo o quel gesto.

Lily Luna Potter ne era affascinata.

Intendiamoci, non che passasse tutto il suo tempo china sui tomi di storia, anzi. Lei beveva dalle bocche dei parenti e degli amici; lei ascoltava, incantata, e si beava delle emozioni forti che non avrebbe mai vissuto sulla propria pelle. Ne era ingorda, non ne aveva mai abbastanza e questo si rifletteva sul suo carattere irruento e pronto agli scoppi d'ira.

Era come se vivesse sempre al limite, sempre alla ricerca del _brivido_.

Fra tutti i racconti di guerra, crescendo, si era fissata in particolare su uno: quello di Severus Piton. Suo padre continuava a dire a gran voce che era l'uomo più coraggioso del mondo; lei, da bambina in fase di crescita, vedeva in lui solo il grande amore mai ricambiato e per il quale era morto.

_Assoluto._

Aveva supplicato, implorato suo padre di farle vedere i ricordi, ma lui continuava ad insistere che non erano adatti per lei, per una _bambina_.

Lily si era arrabbiata, aveva pestato i piedi ed era esplosa, come accadeva sempre quando voleva qualcosa e qualcun altro gliela negava. Aveva avuto uno scatto d'ira e i suoi genitori, consci del suo carattere, l'avevano lasciata urlare senza darle alcune soddisfazione.

"Credo che sarà un'ottima Grifona." commentò Ginny, sospirando sconsolata, mentre era in cucina con Harry e intravedeva dalla porta Lily mettere a soqquadro il salotto.

"Non mi pare che i capricci siano un'indole Grifondoro." replicò il marito, anch'esso sconfortato e ormai abituato agli scatti d'ira della figlia.

"Lo è sicuramente avanzare a testa alta verso i propri desideri, senza farsi fermare da nessuno."

Non del tutto convinto, Harry scosse la testa.

A Lily non importava nulla delle ipotesi dei genitori. Quella stessa notte, passato lo sfogo isterico, si era preparata con tutta calma per alzarsi mentre tutti dormivano, sgattaiolare nello studio di suo padre e armeggiare fra provette e pensatoio fino a che non aveva trovato l'oggetto dei suoi desideri. Si era tuffata nel bacile di pietra e aveva _bevuto_ , avida, ogni singola goccia di ricordo.

Severus Piton si era presentato a lei come un ragazzino impacciato, buffo, passando da un adolescente codardo fino a diventare l'adulto terribile e sprezzate che i suoi studenti ricordavano ancora con terrore.

Era rimasta incantata.

In particolare da due cose: il dolore spezzato sul suo volto, quando Silente gli aveva comunicato che Lily era morta – _assoluto, come il suo amore_ – e l'espressione fredda e austera del dopo – _quell'eleganza sciatta che lo nascondeva al mondo_.

Era uscita dal pensatoio e aveva messo i ricordi via, utilizzando la bacchetta di Harry che aveva sgraffignato prima che tutti andassero a letto. Si era assicurata che fosse tutto a posto, prima di tornare a dormire come se niente fosse.

_In quel momento, anche se non era ancora del tutto consapevole, aveva appena deciso cos'avrebbe voluto dalla vita, più di ogni altra cosa._

 

***

 

La sua famiglia era rimasta parecchio stupita dallo smistamento.

Lei, fracamanete, se lo sentiva già da un bel po' e, anche se avesse voluto, non avrebbe comunque cambiato quella scelta. Non era certo quel fifone di Albus.

Non appena il Cappello Parlante era calato sulla sua testa aveva pronunciato il suo verdetto. Non c'era stato neppure un tentativo di dialogo: era naturale, era l'Ordine delle Cose, nessuna possibilità di errore.

" _Serpeverde!_ " aveva gridato.

E Lily, all'apparenza calma e tranquilla, era esplosa dentro di sé e aveva sorriso.

 


	2. Il quadro

Non ricorda esattamente quale sia stata la causa scatenate. Probabilmente uno dei suoi soliti scatti d'ira, che le mandano in tilt il cervello e la fanno uscire di senno.

Quando è in quello stato i suoi compagni di Casa hanno imparato ad ignorarla e evitarla; non va altrettanto bene con gli altri ragazzi. C'è chi si diverte appositamente a prenderla in giro, forse per la rivalità fra Case, e ridacchia di fronte alle sue guance arrossate e ai suoi pugni stretti, mentre dalle sue labbra escono le peggio contumelie.

E, se c'è una cosa che la manda in bestia più di ogni altra, è quella di sentirsi derisa mentre si crogiola nel giusto orgoglio ferito.

Quindi, in qualche modo, è finita dalla preside, poiché aveva già ottenuto troppi richiami.

Ed è solo il suo primo anno scolastico.

Un arrabbiatissimo professor Vitious la sta scortando davati ai gargoyle di pietra, mentre lei, ancora piccata, ha incrociato le braccia al petto e si è fatta letteralmente trascinare a peso morto ( _mi lascerà un livido, posso denunciarlo, posso distruggerlo..._ ).

"La parola d'ordine è Felix. Sali e aspetta, io ho lezione ma farò in modo di avvertire la preside se non è già nel suo ufficio." ha sputacchiato il professore ( _fottuto nano da giardino mascherato da insegnante, emerita cacca di troll che ha una patata al posto del naso, forse per non sentire la puzza che emana, lurido vecchio bavoso che se non la smette di sputarmi addosso sbriciolerò fra le mie mani..._ ).

Lei, contraritata, ha strattonato il braccio per liberarsi dalla sua presa ed è salita.

Il suo malumore si è spento solo quando ha visto il quadro.

Severus Piton è proprio dietro la scrivania della preside, fortunatamente vuota, accanto al ritratto di Albus Silente. Ha osservato il suo ingresso con sguardo annoiato – _come se lei fosse niente, solo uno spostamento d'aria mentre la porta si apre_ – e ora la sta ignorando platealmente.

Lily ha avvertito un brivido.

Si è avvicinata, meravigliata e stregata da quel viso, da quegli occhi impassibili, e si è seduta sulla sedia posta davanti al suo ritratto, dall'altro lato della scrivania.

L'ha guardato per bene, _bevendosi il suo viso_ , ogni minima imperfezione. E lui, sentendosi osservato, dopo i primi istanti di indifferenza, ha ricambiato con uno sguardo sprezzante e un ghigno che promette guerra.

_Brividi, brividi lungo la schiena, in una lunga onda colma d'eccitazione._

"Severus." ha iniziato lei, sussurrando, senza quasi rendersi conto di aver pronunciato davvero il suo nome.

"No." l'ha stroncata subito lui "Sono il professor Piton per te, bambina."

La sua voce è annoiata, quasi strascicata. Il ghigno si è spento e lui si limita a fissarla come se si sentisse superiore.

Lily ha avuto un rigurgito d'odio.

( _E' mio, lui è mio, come si permette? E' mio, è assoluto nel suo amore e quindi è ciò che voglio_ ).

"Professor Piton." ha risposto freddamente lei, sibilando fra i denti "Forse non sa chi sono io."

"Capelli arancioni e lentiggini, direi che non serve altro per identificarti come Weasley. Non che mi interessi."

Questo distaccamento, questa... Derisione... La stanno mandando su tutte le furie.

( _Sono io, nipote di mia nonna, oggetto della tua ossessione; sono io e mi devi rispetto_ ).

"No." continua lei "Sono una Potter."

_Mai, come in quel momento, avrebbe voluto strappare a quell'indegno di Al le sue iridi verdi._

Severus alza un sopracciglio.

"E quindi?" chiede, tranquillo, leggero, come se davvero non importasse.

( _E quindi devi essere mio, mio mio mio..._ )

La preside spalanca la porta in quel momento, interrompendo la sua replica piccata.

"Signorina Potter!" esclama, distogliendo la sua attenzione dal quadro "Le sembra questo un comportamento adeguato alla scuola? Il professor Vitious mi ha detto che si è messa a lanciare incantesimi per il corridoio inseguedo un'altra studentessa."

Lily chiude gli occhi.

Minerva McGranitt non è solo la preside di Hogwarts, ma un'amica di famiglia. In passato aveva assistito anche lei ai suoi scatti d'ira e sicuramete sapeva di che pasta era fatta, ma era pur sempre un'autorità e aveva il potere di espellerla da Hogwarts.

Con uno sforzo titanico rinchiude ogni emozione negativa ( _orgoglio ferito, ingiustizia_ ) nei profondi recessi di sé e inizia a blaterare scuse, incolpando quell'idiota di averla insultata.

La preside sospira e si chiude la porta alle spalle; aggira la scrivania e si siede, osservandola con fermezza.

"Lily, io ti conosco." ( _un guizzo verso di lui, che ha mantenuto un cipiglio indifferente nel sentire il mio nome. Rabbia. Rabbia a fiumi e voglia di spezzare quel volto, di renderlo burro sotto le mie dita ferme_ ) "So bene che hai un carattere... Difficile. Ma questa è una scuola e non posso tollerare questi scatti d'ira. Siamo intese? Se capiterà ancora, sarò costretta ad avvertire Harry e Ginny." ( _Quell'immagine fissa sulla retina, quei capelli neri e quegli occhi neri, il buio delle ombre e della perdizione. Come poterlo distorcere? Come farsi amare?_ )

Dopo un tempo fin troppo lungo, Lily riporta la propria attenzione sulla preside.

"Va bene. Mi scusi se le ho dato delle preoccupazioni."

Contrita al punto giusto ma non preda di rimorsi. Non sta dicendo una bugia, quindi va davvero bene.

_Ha una missione, ora, che la terrà impegnata per il resto dell'anno scolastico e forse anche durante i prossimi._

( _Come prendere ciò che è mio di diritto?_ )

 

***

 

L'ha cercato nel volto di mille studenti.

Giorno per giorno, così calma e attenta che i suoi compagni credono che la preside l'abbia torturata per farla scendere a più miti consigli.

Lei non ascolta nessuno.

( _Cerco un volto da corrompere, la stessa espressione..._ )

L'ha trovato, alla fine dell'anno.

Scorpius Malfoy, due anni più grande di lei, sorprendentemente Corvonero e ancor più sorprendentemente amico di quell'ameba di Albus, osserva il mondo a testa alta, distribuendo superiorità e disprezzo verso chi non considera alla sua altezza.

_Anche a lei_.

E' biondo e ha gli occhi azzurri.

( _E' luce, la luce da incrinare; non so ancora come ma so che lo farò mio._ )

 


	3. Missione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo nella pubblicazione; per farmi perdonare pubblicherò un capitolo anche sabato :*

Alice Paciock è la sua migliore amica.

E' una grifona fatta e finita, ma ha capito come prenderla. Si conoscono praticamente da sempre, perché il professor Paciock passava quasi sempre da casa sua e lei aveva avuto modo di familiarizzare con Alice sin dalla più tenera infanzia.

Lily ha deciso, quindi, di confidarsi con lei.

"Mi piace Scorpius Malfoy."

L'ha detto così, senza troppi giri di parole. Non sono poi le parole esatte, ma una Grifondoro come Ali non bada a certe sottigliezze.

Alice, che è stata invitata a casa sua per quella settimana (durante le vacanze estive avevano deciso di passare almeno una settimana l'una a casa dell'altra), lascia perdere il gelato che sta mangiando e la fissa con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Ma... Ma... Hai solo dodici anni!"

Lily sorride.

"Quanto sei ingenua, Ali. Che c'entra l'età, adesso? Io lo voglio e lui sarà mio."

Alice sospira.

Lily sa che l'amica fa così quando lei si mette in testa qualcosa di impossibile.

"E come hai intenzione di fare per conquistarlo?"

"Non lo so." risponde lei, scrollando le spalle e allungandosi per leccare un po' di gelato che è colato sulle mani di Ali "Per questo te lo sto dicendo. Sentirò i tuoi consigli e poi deciderò."

Alice scuote la testa, riprendendo a mangiare il proprio gelato per evitare che lei glielo finisca.

"Non lo so. Io sono una Grifondoro, lo sai. Ti direi di andare da lui e dirglielo e vedere che succede."

Lily sbuffa, contrariata.

"Un po' debole come tattica, non trovi? Io pensavo di sfruttare quell'ameba di Al."

"Non dovresti insultare tuo fratello, Lily!"

Lily scrolla le spalle.

"Perché, non è forse un'ameba? E' molle, da piccolo non faceva che frignare."

"Anche tu hai sempre frignato."

Lily gonfia il petto ( _come si permette di paragonarmi a quello?!_ ).

"Io non frigno! Io pretendo, è un po' diverso. Lui appena lo sfiori va a farsela sotto e a dormire con la mamma."

Ali continua a scuotere la testa, le guace arrossate. Lily decide che ne ha abbastanza e si alza, lasciandola lì.

Alice è sì una buona amica, ma è molto ingenua. E' anche l'unica su cui è possibile contare ( _palle Grifondoro di lealtà_ ), ed è anche il motivo per il quale non ha stretto nessuna amicizia particolare con le sue compagne di casa ( _luride approfittatrici voltagabbana, se avessi confidato loro questa cosa Scorpius l'avrebbe saputa in mezzo secondo e avrebbe riso di me... Rabbia. Rabbia al solo pensiero. Lui di me non dovrà mai ridere_ ).

Come al solito, quindi, dovrò arrangiarsi. Dovrà pensare da sola ad una buona strategia.

 

***

 

"Al, mi aiuti con i compiti?"

_Piccoli passi._

E' questo il segreto di una grande vittoria, e il suo animo Serpeverde le dà la pazienza di aspettare.

Albus all'inizio sobbalza: non l'ha vista arrivare.

( _Pavido. Pavido e idiota._ )

"Ah, ehm, certo. Qual è il problema?"

"Nulla di particolare, ma ho pensato che studiare con un Corvonero forse avrebbe aumentato la mia intelligenza."

_L'arte del lusigare qualcuno funziona sempre. Puoi essere dominante anche se dai l'impressione di sottometterti._

Albus sorride, contento. Prima che lei possa dire qualcosa è già partito in quarta, iniziando a spiegare Trasfigurazione.

Lily sorride di rimando.

Se avvicinarsi al suo fratello-ameba le garantirà l'amore di Scorpius, allora farà questo sacrificio con piacere.

 


	4. Conquista

Due anni.

Due anni le sono serviti.

Due anni a correre dietro come un cagnolino ( _bleah_ ) a fringa-Al, pretendendo di studiare sempre con il suo "caro fratellone".

Perché lo sapeva. Sapeva che quei due erano culo e camicia e dove stava uno stava anche l'altro.

Ha potuto osservare Scorpius da vicino. Non poteva entrare nella Torre di Corvonero; ci ha provato e ci è pure riuscita, una volta, ma un Prefetto idiota ha minacciato di denunciarla alla preside e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare in quell'ufficio.

_Non fino a che non avrebbe potuto guardare quel volto, colori e tela che si sono permessi di deriderla, e affermare con orgoglio che non gli serve ciò che lui ha già dato, perché lei ha un amore assoluto tutto per sé._

_Avrebbe vinto lei_.

Così si sono risolti tutti ad utilizzare un'aula vuota a metà strada fra Corvonero e Serpeverde.

La prima volta che Scorpius era venuto con Al, portandosi dietro i suoi libri, l'aveva guardata con disprezzo. Lei aveva ghignato di rimando.

( _Mi odi perché per ameba-Al devi stare con me. Mi piace. Mi piace sapere che ti sconvolgerò tanto da portarti ad amarmi_ ).

E così è cominciata.

Due anni dopo, in una delle rare assenze di Albus, mentre lei studia in quell'aula che crede rimarrà vuota per il resto del giorno, Scorpius è entrato con i suoi libri.

Ha sempre sul volto quell'espressione distaccata e superiore. Lei non l'ha mai vista cambiare, nemmeno quando era con Al. Ancora una volta si chiede perché quei due siano amici, ma soprattutto si chiede che ci faccia lui lì. Prima d'ora, se Al non c'era, lui se ne stava comodamente spaparanzato nella Torre, non veniva certo per lei.

( _Le esplosioni di rabbia che ho dovuto trattenere. Non ho sfondato la porta di Corvonero solo perché sono una Serpeverde, e sono paziente_ ).

"Beh?" chiede quindi, genuinamente stupita, alzando lo sguardo dai libri per osservarlo.

"Al mi ha detto che domani hai un compito di pozioni. Mi ha chiesto di aiutarti."

La voce è annoiata; non la sta neppure guardando. Lily sorride, certa della propria vittoria.

"Ti ringrazio." risponde quindi, e lui le lancia un'occhiata un po' scettica.

_Quando mai lei è una che dice grazie?_

Studia con impegno per tutto il pomeriggio; poi, al momento del congedo, fa la propria mossa.

Sta per uscire dalla stanza, è già in piedi con la borsa a tracolla mentre Scorpius è ancora perso dietro ai propri compiti, quando si gira, si china e, in meno di un battito di ciglia, le sue labbra sono sulle sue.

Non gli dà neppure il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa sia successo.

Un largo sorriso le si affaccia sulla bocca quando si rialza; i suoi occhi sono luminosi e la sua recita è perfetta.

"Grazie." dice ancora, mentre Scorpius la guarda stupefatto ( _una vittoria per me, un modo grazie al quale ho sconfitto la tua luce di pietra. Sei burro, burro sotto le mie dita. Sei l'assoluto nato per me_ ).

Si gira e se ne va, lasciandolo lì, solo.

 

***

 

Capisce che lui vorrebbe dimenticare ma non ci riesce. Fanno ancora i compiti insieme, rigorosamente con frigna-Al in mezzo a loro, ma lei insiste e continua a guardarlo.

_Ogni volta._

Che sia in Sala Grande o in mezzo ad un corridoio, è così spudorata che alcune delle sue compagne di Casa iniziano a fare battute e a prenderla in giro.

( _Potrei distruggerle, ma non ne vale la pena_ ).

Non lo guarda con ammirazione, _amore_ o altro. Lo guarda con freddezza, calcolatrice; aspetta le sue mosse e vuole fargli sapere che lo controlla.

Ed è così che anche lei sa.

Scorge Scorpius guardarla, accorgersi dei suoi occhi piantati fissi su di lui e distogliere lo sguardo. Imbarazzato, forse. Il bello della sua pelle pallida è che lascia emergere il rossore.

( _Lui non si nasconde dietro ombre e toni scuri. Lui è la luce che irradia dall'alto e si abbasserà per me_ ).

Aspetta.

_Fino a che anche lui non cede._

 


	5. Amanti

Sono amanti fin dall'inizio del suo quarto anno scolastico.

Lily l'ha lasciato cuocere nel suo brodo, quell'estate, e si è anche allontanata impercettibilmente da Al. Non sa se lui le serva ancora, sa però che è un bene continuare la recita, lasciare in piedi la facciata.

Se il suo piano ha fallito...

_Non fallirà. Lei lo vuole con tutta se stessa e quindi non può fallire. Non se lo può permettere e non ha un volto di colori e tela da deturpare nei suoi sogni, non questa volta_.

Se il suo piano ha fallito, deve aver modo di avere ancora accesso a lui.

Non ce n'è bisogno. Sin dall'inizio, sin dal primo passo sulla carrozza del treno, lui la cerca.

_La spinge in un bagno mentre nessuno guarda, si chiude la porta alle spalle e la osserva. La guarda con quello sguardo superiore che lei non vede l'ora di spezzare._

"Perché?" chiede, _sputa_ quasi con rabbia.

"Perché no?" risponde lei, sorridendo ( _ghignando_ ). Sa a cosa si riferisce.

_Ed è come pensava; lui ha passato tutta l'estate a pensare a lei, a quel misero sfioramento che l'ha tormentato come un tarlo._

"Sei la sorella del mio migliore amico."

Lily scrolla le spalle.

"E quindi?"

"Al mi scorticherebbe vivo."

Lei non lo lascia rimuginare in pensieri che potrebbero farlo desistere. Gli afferra il colletto della camicia e lo trascina addosso a sé, in un bacio che stavolta non nega nulla.

_Pelle contro pelle, labbra schiuse a forza. E' lei che domina, è sempre lei. E lui, dopo un primo momento di sconcerto, si abbandona._

Lily apre gli occhi. Non vuole perdersi il momento ( _la maschera è spezzata, niente superiorità e disprezzo, solo passione. Le ciglia tremano, frenetiche; sento le sue mani attorno alla mia vita. Deve stringermi. Deve volermi._

_E' mio. E' il mio amore assoluto_ ).

Quando lui si stacca da lei, sembra sconvolto. La bocca rimane semi-aperta, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

( _Spezzato_ ).

Lily sorride ancora. Si alza sulle punte dei piedi per stringerlo ancora e baciargli il collo. Morde la pelle fra i denti, lo sente gemere ( _dolore? Piacere?_ ) ma non le importa, insiste nel suo intento. Quando lui l'allontana, il livido si sta già formando.

_E' un marchio di possessione._

"Non pensarci troppo." sussurra Lily "Non pensare troppo. Puoi abbandonarti, con me."

Lo supera ed esce dal bagno, certa di avere il suo sguardo sulla schiena.

 

***

 

La loro è una relazione segreta.

Scorpius sembra avere paura di Al. Le poche volte in cui ne hanno parlato, lui ha insistito nel dire che non vuole tradire la sua fiducia come migliore amico.

( _Palle da Grifondoro. Come può un Corvonero con ascendenze Serpeverde avere palle da Grifondoro?_ )

Lei si è adattata. Alla fine non le costa niente. E in questo modo può prendere le misure, sperimentare.

Dopo un primo momento in cui ha dovuto fare la carina per conquistarsi in toto il suo cuore e i suoi favori, inizia a pretendere.

_Pretende la sua presenza in orari assurdi._

_Pretende che lui l'ascolti, che la capisca, che partecipi ad ogni sua piccola gioia e dolore._

_Pretende da un punto di vista fisico. Scorpius non avrebbe voluto neanche sfiorarla e invece hanno perso la verginità insieme – è sempre lei a guidare, è sempre lei a tirare i fili della loro storia e ad imporre ogni sua voglia._

( _Vincerò io. Taglierò la tua tela e mi prenderò la tua espressione spezzata_ ).

 


	6. Allo scoperto

All'inizio, solo Ali sa della loro storia.

E' allo stesso tempo scettica e incredula, poiché non si capacita di come lei sia riuscita a conquistarsi i favori di Scorpius. Ormai Lily sa ogni sua opinione in merito a memoria, dato che lei si ostina sempre a ripetergliela.

Ed è quando le fa l'ultima confidenza che lei insiste ancora.

"Voglio che la nostra storia diventi di pubblico dominio."

Ali la guarda e sospira.

"Una volta o l'altra, la corda che tiri ti si spezzerà fra le mani."

"Beh?" insisite Lily, sistemandosi meglio sul prato. Hanno appena iniziato il loro quinto anno; Scorpius è al settimo "Stavolta non vedo proprio cosa ci sia di male. Ogni ragazza vorrebbe che il proprio ragazzo la innalzasse come un trofeo, no?"

"Sì, questo è vero." ancora un sospiro "Ma Scorpius non vuole ferire Al. Non finché dormono insieme e lui potrebbe ucciderlo nel sonno, perlomeno."

"E' una mammoletta."

"E perché ci stai insieme, quindi?"

Lily sorride.

"Lui è mio." risponde semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

( _E' mio. E' il mio assoluto e nessuno me lo toglierà_ ).

Alice scuote piano la testa.

"Lily..." inizia "Non è un problema il fatto che tu voglia vivere la tua storia alla luce del sole. Quello che mi preoccupa davvero... Tu lo consideri tuo. Ma non consideri te stessa sua."

Lily guarda l'amica, infastidita ( _come si permette di giudicarmi? Ovvio che io non sono di nessuno. Io_ ho _– lui è_ mio _perché così dev'essere. L'ho voluto e quidi me lo sono preso – ma perché dovrei essere sua?_ )

"Questo non è vero. Io lo amo."

( _Si può mentire a un Grifondoro. Lui non smetterà comunque di crederti_ ).

Alice sorride, rassegnata. Sa anche lei che non le conviene insistere, che Lily è prossima all'esplosione.

In questi anni, almeno a scuola, i suoi scatti d'ira si sono contenuti... Ma solo perché lei era concentrata su Scorpius. E perché ha imparato a non fare scenate ma, come una vera Serpe, a farla pagare il doppio dietro le spalle, quando uno meno se l'aspetta.

"Va bene." risponde quindi "Parlane con lui."

Lily si volta e guarda verso la foresta proibita, con il mento poggiato su una mano.

Ne ha già parlato con lui, e lui non vuole. E' per questo che avrebbe voluto un consiglio.

Sospira.

Dovrebbe aver imparato da tempo che Ali non vale niente per queste cose.

 

***

 

Alla fine ha trovato il modo.

Suo fratello James è sempre stato un impulsivo, un Grifondoro nato, con un forte senso dell'onore. Le è bastato aspettare la prima uscita ad Hogsmeade, dopo aver ottenuto da lui la conferma che sarebbe passato al villaggio a salutare lei a Al, per farsi beccare con le mani di Scorpius sotto la sua gonna e le sue labbra incollate sulla sua faccia.

Mentre James imbastisce la sua scena e Scorpius è terrorizzato ( _solo_ ), dopo essere stato trascinato sulla pubblica piazza, lei rimane ai margini e nasconde il volto dietro le mani ( _dovrebbe essere per la vergogna, in realtà è per mascherare l'esultanza_ ).

Albus le si avvicina piano piano e, una volta capito ciò che è successo, stringe i pugni. Lei lo osserva da uno spiraglio fra le dita e lo vede guardare Scorpius con un'espressione così dura che non avrebbe mai pensato potesse nascere su quel volto da ameba.

"Spero che almeno adesso si prenda le sue responsabilità." sussurra infine, senza guardarla.

Lily sospira ( _è un'attrice nata e non prova nessun rimorso_ ).

"Lo spero anch'io." risponde, benedicendo le mani che le nascondono il sorriso trionfante.

 


	7. Pretendere

**Pretendere**

 

 

Ora che tutti sanno che lei e Scorpius sono una coppia, Lily può innalzare la posta in gioco.

_Può pretendere cose che non spetterebbero a nessuno._

La mattina di Natale, ad esempio, tutti i sotterranei vengono svegliati dalle sue urla. Una sua compagna di stanza prova timidamente a chiederle cosa c'è che non vada e per tutta risposta viene quasi colpita da un libro scagliato con tutta forza.

"LO AMMAZZO! COME HA SOLO ANCHE POTUTO IMMAGINARE CHE AVREI APPREZZATO UN LIBRO DI POZIONI PER NATALE?"

Lily è una furia. Ha le guance arrossate e gli occhi sembrano quasi _esploderle_ dalle orbite.

E' preda di uno dei suoi peggiori attacchi d'isteria.

Qualcuno corre fuori dalla stanza; un buon quarto d'ora dopo, Alice Paciock viene fatta entrare in tutta fretta in camera, ancora in pigiama e vestaglia.

( _Una Grifona che profana la mia Casa?! Come si sono permesse?!_ )

Urla anche a lei; urla a tutte loro.

La sua rabbia è un fiume che non può trattenere; esplode fuori e rompe le dighe, sommerge ogni cosa e distrugge tutto sul suo cammino.

Solo Alice ha la forza di avvicinarsi a lei. Una volta capita la situazione le posa le mani sulle spalle e parla piano, come per rassicurarla.

"Lily. Scorpius è rimasto a scuola perché tu gliel'hai chiesto. Ha già fatto molto per te e sicuramente se gli dici in cosa sbaglia la prossima volta migliorerà."

Lei sa che Ali non è mai stata davvero dalla sua parte.

_Sa che lei vede sotto il mare di bugie che dice, che è la sola in grado di grattare oltre la sua rabbia e arriva a ciò che le sta a cuore._

( _La odio, per questo. Non si deve permettere di giudicarmi. Non si deve permettere di conoscermi in questo modo_ ).

Si calma, nonostante tutto. L'oggetto della sua rabbia si è spostato; ora odia Alice, ma si limita a farlo in silenzio, mentre dentro di sé qualcosa continua ad urlare, sperando che lei lo senta.

Lei sorride.

_Sa già, ovviamente. Sa già tutto e resta comunque di fronte a lei._

"Ora fai una bella doccia, ti vesti e vai da lui. E cerca di non strapazzarlo troppo."

Lily si sforza di sorridere – _è un ghigno che trasuda disprezzo_.

Dà le spalle all'amica e si dirige a passo di marcia in bagno, chiudendo tutto il resto fuori.

 

***

 

Le sue grida si odono fino in Sala Grande.

Scorpius incassa il colpo con la testa fra le spalle ( _lo odio, lo odio, dov'è la sua espressione superiore e distaccata, come posso spezzarla fra le dita se si mostra così sottomesso, perché mi fa questo, perché si sente in colpa, perché sta diventando così moscio, possibile che ameba-Al l'abbia_ contaminato _– lo distruggerò, strapperò i miei occhi dal suo viso se ha osato cambiarlo in questo modo per me_ ).

Lily non riesce a smettere, non trova una fine alla rabbia, questa è sempre più grande – _si nutre dell'espressione desolata di Scorpius e vorrebbe solo prenderlo a schiaffi._

Alla fine si volta, sconfitta ( _brucia e, per la prima volta, gli occhi si bagnano_ ), ed è quando sta per uscire dall'aula che lui l'afferra e la bacia; la stringe a sé e placa la sua sete imponendosi sul suo corpo e arredendosi nel modo _giusto_.

( _E' così che ti spezzi, è così che diventi mia preda; un assoluto amore che ho preso in trappola_ ).

 


	8. Isteria

**Isteria**

 

 

Se la loro relazione dura tanto, è perché Lily non può pretendere troppo per i due anni che ancora le restano ad Hogwarts.

Non che non ci provi.

Una volta maggiorenne e libera di andare e venire da Hogsmeade nei weekend, senza doversi attenere alle gite programmate, obbliga Scorpius ad andarla a trovare sia il sabato che la domenica. Se ha dei compiti da svolgere si porta i libri da madama Rosmeta e si fa aiutare, mentre Scorpius crolla dal sonno. Ha iniziato ad affiancare suo padre nella gestione delle imprese di famiglia e lavora sodo: è sempre il primo ad arrivare in ufficio e l'ultimo ad andarsene.

_Tempo, tempo sprecato che dovrebbe dedicare a lei._

Lily lo vede con gli occhi socchiusi al di sopra della burrobirra e si arrabbia. Sempre. Fa scenate – gli fa promettere che dormirà di più che si curerà di più ( _in realtà deve solo essere sveglio, deve prestarmi attenzione,_ io _devo essere il centro del suo universo_ ).

Maschera con preoccupazione per lui la sua isteria crescente; sopporta il resto dell'anno solo perché Alice è con lei.

_Lei la rimprovera con occhi stanchi, ma non ha capito che ciò che brama non è un capriccio, ma è essenziale. E' la linfa giusta con cui nutrire la sua vita._

 

***

 

L'estate fra il sesto e il settimo anno si autoinvita a casa sua.

Rimane, durante le lunghe giornate estive, a caricarsi di rabbia girando per il Manor e per il giardino. Ha conosciuto i suoi genitori e i suoi nonni e li ha liquidati tutti in pochi secondi: il disgusto con cui Lucius la guarda è pari a quello che lei prova per lui ( _non era un eroe nelle storie, ma solo il cattivo_ ); Narcissa e Astoria sono due bamboline frivole ( _davvero sono state smistate in Serpeverde?_ ); Draco è l'unico che la rende nervosa perché non dice mai nulla, si limita a squadrarla come se la stesse studiando ( _è lei che studia gli altri, come si permette lui di giudicarla?_ ).

La sera, quando Scorpius torna a casa stanco dal lavoro, Lily gli riversa addosso tutto l'odio accumulato.

E' fortunata che il Manor è grande e che hanno a disposizione un'ala tutta per loro. Nondimeno, le sue urla raggiungono comunque gli altri abitanti, che fanno sempre finta di nulla, forse per non intromettersi nella vita del figlio/nipote.

( _Pavidi. Idiote amebe come mio fratello Al; buoni a nulla senza spina dorsale. Solo Lucius mi disprezza ma non ha le palle per dirmelo apertamente. A volte penso che vorrei deturpare pure il suo viso; toglierli quel sorrisetto superiore a suon di sberle. Però lui è vecchio. Ed è stato un Mangiamorte. E per quanto i suoi capelli siano biondi e i suoi occhi grigi, non è fatto di luce come Scorpius._

_Di ombra da corrompere ne ha già una. Un quadro nero da sfigurare_ ).

I suoi litigi con Scorpius si risolvono sempre allo stesso modo: a letto.

Lily ama godere del suo volto sfigurato dal piacere. E' un brivido lungo la schiena, è l'onda lenta dell'eccitazione che sale quando ha il controllo sulle sue sensazioni.

_Lei beve, beve della sua espressione estasiata e si esalta quando pensa che è solo per lei. E' l'assoluto di cui ha bisogno, ciò che è celato agli altri ma che le è necessario per sopravvivere._

Il giorno in cui se ne va, vede Scorpius tirare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, di nascosto da tutti.

Ed è allora che giura che gliela farà pagare per sempre.

 


	9. Tirare la corda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso infinitamente per il ritardo.

E' suo padre a trovarla in quello stato, mentre distrugge la sua camera e urla.

Non è la prima volta che succede.

Fra tutti, solo James l'appoggia, perché sin dall'inizio ha odiato quel 'viscido essere' che ha osato 'contaminargli' la sorellina.

In genere Lily urla per un appuntamento mancato, per un minuto di ritardo, per un regalo sbagliato o un gufo che non arriva. Quando succede provoca un fuggi-fuggi generale, il pianto di sua madre Ginny che si chiede cos'abbia sbagliato con lei, uno sguardo d'odio da parte di Al che ha imparato ad avere pietà del suo amico e un sorrisetto soddisfatto di James, che non vede l'ora che tutto le scoppi tra le mani.

Harry, questa volta, non si sottrae.

Sembra peggio del solito. E lo è.

"COME OSA DIRE CHE NON MI SPOSERA'?!"

( _Pavido, pavido idiota; ameba di un damerino impagliato che non ha neanche avuto le palle di farsi schiantare in faccia; viso da deturpare e sfigurare dopo che si è limitato a mandare un solo, pidocchioso, gufo..._ )

"Lily." la richiama lui "Che succede?"

Lily interrompe la sequela di urla e di insulti per riprendere fiato. Osserva lo specchio rotto sopra il comò ( _sette anni di sventura_ ), il profumo costoso che le ha regalato Scorp ( _che ho preteso_ ) che si spande per terra, i mille stick dei trucchi che sono rotolati dappertutto e persino le piume di un cuscino che non è scampato alla sua furia e che ora giace, abbandonato e vuoto, in un angolo della camera.

_Inspira. Espira._

_Calma._

Sta tremando, anche se i suoi pugni non sono chiusi.

"Scorpius ha detto che non mi sposerà." risponde infine, la rabbia che trasuda da ogni sillaba, l'odio che corrode non solo l'aria ma tutti i suoi lineamenti.

Harry la supera e si siede sul suo letto, invitandola a fare altrettanto.

"Dimmi di preciso cosa ha detto."

Lei afferra una pergamena da terra e non si sogna minimamente di sedersi. Non vuole un momento padre-figlia, non ne ha bisogno.

( _Lo odio. Lui è un eroe che ha smesso di essere tale quando si è adagiato in una vita ordinaria. E' solo la versione adulta di ameba-Albus_ ).

"Gli ho chiesto quando mi avrebbe comprato un anello per la proposta. Mi ha detto che gli sembrava squallido decidere queste cose con anticipo. Anzi, mi ha _scritto_ , non ha neppure avuto il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia."

"Lily..." rispose suo padre, esitanto un attimo "A me questo non sembra un rifiuto. Sembra un compromesso ragionevole. Quando si sentirà pronto, te lo chiederà."

Lily si gonfia, s'infiamma di nuovo.

"Cosa ne vuoi capire, tu?!"

( _Lui deve fare quello che dico io. Lui è_ mio _– si piega ai miei desideri perché l'amore che sente è assoluto._

_Se non lo facesse... Se non lo facesse significherebbe che non ho ottenuto quello che bramavo._

_E questo è male._

_E' MALE ASSOLUTO_ ).

"Lily... Se tiri troppo la corda, si spezzerà."

"AH! ANCHE QUESTA! VAI DA ALI E FONDA UN CLUB SE CI TIENI!"

Harry la guarda con un'espressione così triste che, per un momento, la lascia a corto di parole.

"Dovresti fidarti di chi ha più esperienza." conclude "Il tuo non è il modo giusto di vivere una relazione sana. Ricorda le mie parole."

Esce dalla stanza e la lascia lì, a sfogare la sua rabbia strappando la carta.

 

***

 

_Scorpius è più pallido del solito e osserva le tre buste scarlatte bruciare._

_Non sa, non sa che cosa ha fatto per meritarsi questo. E' davvero tanto grave che, per una volta, lui voglia farle una sorpresa? In realtà aveva già l'anello pronto, uno dei gioielli di famiglia, uno smeraldo di grande valore. E ha dovuto rimandare, dopo che Lily ha iniziato a blaterare di matrimonio._

_Le tre strillettere appena ricevute lo stanno ponendo davanti al futuro che lo aspetta. Con lei._

_Ce la farà a vivere la sua vita in questo modo?_

_Draco entra piano nella sua stanza, senza bussare. Ha uno sguardo assorto, calcolatore, e osserva con sufficenza le lettere che si stanno autodistruggendo ai suoi piedi._

_"Scorpius." dice solo, guardandolo negli occhi._

_Lui lo sa. Sa da tempo cosa suo padre pensi della sua relazione con Lily Potter. E se all'inizio l'ha combattuto, pensando che le sue remore derivassero da... Una sorta di antipatia che lo lega a Harry Potter, ora sa che quello che gli ha sempre detto potrebbe essere vero._

_"Dimmi." sussurra infine, stanco di quel gioco di sguardi "Che dovrei fare?"_

_"Tu la ami." risponde lui, serio come non mai "Ma a volte l'amore non basta, Scorp."_

_Scorpius sospira._

_Lo sa. Ha ragione lui._

_L'amore, stavolta, non basta più._

 


	10. Spezzarsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritardo infinito.

****Lily ha passato alcuni mesi rinchiusa in camera sua, senza quasi mangiare, senza quasi lavarsi né vestirsi, con la sola voglia di sparire dal mondo.

_Ha perso._

Ha perso non solo Scorpius. Ricorda che lui è venuto di persona a casa sua per lasciarla. Ricorda il suo viso in ogni minimo dettaglio – _era lo stesso sguardo superiore e distaccato che aveva sempre a scuola, quello che lei aveva imparato a spezzare sotto le sue dita ferme._

Non è riuscita a fare nulla. Si è arrabbiata, ha fatto una scenata delle peggiori, e lui è rimasto impassibile ad osservarla.

Ha supplicato, allora.

_Supllicato!_

Neppure quello è servito. Neppure le lacrime che colavano calde sul suo viso.

Scorpius le ha girato le spalle e se ne è andato, lasciandola sola.

( _Il mio amore assoluto. Spezzato così tanto da dissolversi_ ).

Lily non trova la forza di andare avanti.

Soltanto quando riceve un gufo da Hogwarts sembra riscuotersi; si è alzata, si è fatta una doccia ed è scesa a fare colazione senza che nessuno gliel'abbia imposto.

I suoi genitori camminano sulle uova. Sono contenti ma anche cauti; non capiscono da cosa derivi quell'improvviso... Non buonumore, quello mai, diciamo sprazzo di vita.

"La preside sta avviando un progetto." annuncia piatta Lily, servendosi di uova e bacon "Cerca alcuni neo-diplomati disposti a seguire la scuola. Ci saranno dei turni per affiancare gli insegnanti, imparando cosa si cela dietro il mestiere; ci saranno dei turni in biblioteca dedicati alla catalogazione dei libri; altri turni come guardiacaccia o addetti allo stadio o così via. Vorrei partecipare."

Ginny si mostra subito entusiasta e la incoraggia; Al la fissa socchiudendo gli occhi e James sembra sollevato. Solo Harry sembra più impassibile; la studia in quel modo che l'ha sempre fatta irritare ( _come Draco. Chi è lui per giudicare il mio dolore, ora?_ ).

Lo ignora. Ignora tutti, non ha voglia di litigare.

_E' così strano, pensato da lei. Lei che vive in un costante accesso d'ira che la fa sentire completa._

Risponde a Minerva, accetta passivamente i consigli di Ginny, va a comprare dei vestiti e del materiale che potrebbe esserle utile prima ancora di ricevere una risposta.

Quado la preside le fa sapere che è idonea e che è stata quindi selezionata, sospira di sollievo.

( _Nessuno sa quale sia il mio vero obiettivo_ ).

 

***

 

Non deve neppure passare troppo tempo prima che riesca ad introdursi nell'ufficio della preside senza essere notata. Minerva è dall'altra parte del castello, a coordinarsi con gli insegnanti per quella specie di tirocinio, e lei sa di avere un po' di tempo per sé prima di doversene andare.

_Lo osserva._

Guarda quegli occhi scuri che vagano oltre lei, leggermente annoiati. Si concentra sulle pieghe della tela che emergono oltre i colori.

( _Penso a quando volevo spezzarlo, sciogliere la sua espressione distaccata e conficcare un coltello nel quadro; dividerlo a metà e poi infierire ancora, lasciarne solo i brandelli._

 _Penso a Severus e al fatto che ho allontanato l'unica persona che mi amava perché non potevo avere il_ suo _amore._

 _Ho distrutto l'unico che amavo perché non potevo amare lui_ ).

Sospira.

"Severus." chiede, ignorando lo sguardo colmo d'odio che lui le rivolge per aver usato quel nome "Come si supera l'aver perso tutto?"

A quella domanda i suoi occhi si svuotano. Sembra perso in un tempo lontano, ma al contempo mantiene un'espressione indifferente.

"Avevo una missione." risponde infine.

Lei gli gira le spalle per potersi poggiare con la schiena accanto alla sua tela. Si fa scivolare a terra, crogiolandosi nel proprio dolore.

"E adesso?" chiede ancora.

Non lo può vedere, ma sente il breve sospiro uscire dalle sue labbra.

"Non lo so." risponde "Dopotutto, sono solo un quadro."

Lily ride.

Ride di una risata amara.

E rimane lì seduta minuti, ore a raccontare a Severus Piton tutta la sua vita, _la sua doppia ossessione_ , senza che lui l'abbia chiesto, senza guardarlo in faccia, senza sapere se l'ascolta o se ha deciso di dormire.

_Va bene anche così._

 


	11. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso ancora una volta per il ritardo immenso.

Quella vita vuota non l'ha mai convinta.

Non è quella che avrebbe voluto per se stessa. E', però, quella che si è meritata ( _l'ho scoperto a mie spese troppo tardi. L'ho ammesso a me stessa con riluttanza – ma mi sono crogiolata nel mio dolore con più passione, quando ho capito che non potevo incolpare altri_ ).

Ha finito il periodo di tirocinio.

Quando si è congedata da Minerva, il giorno dopo che tutti se n'erano già andati, ha chiesto di poter rimanere da sola per alcuni istanti nel suo ufficio. La preside, sorpresa ma decisa ad assecondarla – _anche lei, come la sua famiglia, cammina sulle uova in sua presenza_ – le ha lasciato l'uso esclusivo della stanza per un'ora intera.

Severus la osserva. Ghigna, poiché non gli serve parlare per capire.

( _Dopotutto, noi due siamo anime affini_ ).

Lily sfodera la bacchetta e incanta gli altri quadri, obbligandoli ad un sonno forzato. Non vuole testimoni, mentre compie il suo rituale.

Estrae un coltello dalla borsa.

_Se non può avere la luce, si macchierà dell'ombra._

"Mi dispiace." dice, mentre fa scorrere la lama a contatto con la tela – non spinge ancora, non calca la mano. _Vuole godersi il momento, l'espressione spezzata di lui._

"Non si dicono le bugie, Lily." risponde lui "Non ad un Serpeverde."

Lei sorride – _il primo sorriso vero dopo mesi; forse il primo sorriso vero della sua vita._

_Questa non è una recita._

( _E' la prima volta che mi chiama per nome. Il mio nome, il nome della nonna. Il nome della sua amata e il nome che rappresenta l'assoluto. Il suo assoluto per me_ ).

Con un senso di vittoria profonda che le percorre l'animo, taglia la tela. Severus non si sposta nemmeno.

Ghigna e lascia che la lama deturpi il suo viso.

"Sarà strano" esclama infine "Morire due volte."

Lily ride.

E' una risata piena, soddisfatta, _vitale_.

E' il brivido dell'eccitazione che cresce in un'onda lenta e le percorre la schiena.

"Non ti preoccupare." sussurra, baciando quelle labbra di carta spezzate "Non sarai da solo, non questa volta."

Ed è così che si abbadona, con i pezzi di tela in grembo, trascinando la cornice per terra con sé.

( _Non chiedo perdono a nessuno. Siete marci, tutti marci. Siete corrotti e non mi avete dato ciò di cui avevo bisogno_ ).

Alza il coltello per la penultima volta. Si incide prima un polso, poi l'altro.

Osserva il sangue vermiglio scorrere su ciò che rimane di Severus Piton e sorride.

_E' finalmente in pace._

_Il brivido della vita che si estingue è quanto di più intenso abbia mai provato._

_E' una luce che arde con tutta se stessa prima di spegnersi nell'ombra._

( _E' quello di cui ho bisogno. Se non possono vivere circondata da un amore assoluto, morirò per raggiungerne un altro. Lo strapperò anche se non è mio_ ).

E' così che finisce la vita di Lily Luna Potter: su un pavimento di pietra, con addosso pezzi di tela violata e distrutta e, finalmente, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra ormai esangui.

 


End file.
